Encounters
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Edward Cullen had it all. All except for the sexy wolf that his sister had seen him with in one of her visions. He has been waiting to meet him for years and everyday without him was torture. Everyday until now.  Slash Edward/Jacob


**Summary: **He was tall, his skin was tanned, his lips were full, his body was nicely showcased as he wore a fitted white shirt beneath a hip length leather jacket with a pair of black jeans. One thing was certain. Edward Cullen had to have him. Edward/Jacob.

**A/N: **Just so you know Soothsayers are rather mystical beings who predict the future based on personal, political, spiritual, mental and/or religious beliefs and will include relevent scientific facts. They speak from ancient knowledge. Soothsayers can, and do, include many Astrologers, Augurs, Clairvoyants, Practitioners of divination, Fortune tellers, Haruspices, Oracles, Prophets, Seers, Shamans, Hannigans, Warlocks, Witches and Psychic Readers.

**Encounters**

Music was blasting so loud that the very walls around him shook. The crowd was wild as always as vamps, witches and wolves danced and grinded together on the dance floor. He watched the happy party goers from his favorite corner of the club, trying not to get noticed.

As if that was ever going to happen.

It was the same as any other night at his father's club. Everyone knew that Blood Lust was the best night spot in all of Washington state. Beings from all over the county came there just to experience the atmosphere and the uninhibited locals. It was a great place for them to be themselves without having to hide their true nature as they were forced to do in their everyday lives. He was just grateful that there were no humans here tonight.

He fucking hated playing babysitter to them. It's not that he didn't like the fragile creatures, it was just that he didn't want his father being sued because of some human's curiosity about what went on in their world. Most of them went home with the patrons of the club and more often than not things would get messy. In the end it would be either himself or one of his siblings rushing to save the moron. However being in charge wasn't always a bad thing.

He loved the power and control that it gave him. He loved the fact that men and women were all over him all of the time and thought nothing of taking them upstairs to his place above the club. The sex was good with his partners but after a while it got to be a little tiresome and boring. He was now looking for someone to take the control away from him, owning him and whoever was able to accomplish this would be his one true mate.

His sister Alice who had the ability to see into the future had told him to be patient and that a young wolf with long dark hair and chocolate colored eyes would be the one to give him everything that he needed. She said that he was handsome with a chiseled body and features that would drive those around him crazy. She promised him that everyone would be jealous of him for possessing such a fine work of art.

That was music to his ears.

With a smile Edward Cullen broke from his thoughts, sighed and leaned back into his seat. The young vampire really didn't want to be trapped in this place tonight. He would much rather be at home with his head buried in a book, after all it was much better than having to deal with people and having to listen to their thoughts. Sure sometimes he enjoyed what his ears were never meant to hear. The information that he received was something that his father used very well when it came to politics and blackmail. His family had made a living off of other people's misery and it was all because of him and Alice.

His life was fun, a bit routine but fun.

"Hey there hot stuff" a voice called out to him.

It was sister Rosalie and her mate Emmett.

"Rose, Em" he nodded his head as the couple sat down.

"So any humans here tonight? I could go for a little take out" the man questioned with a wicked grin as he sipped blood and vodka from a cup.

"Not tonight, thankfully. I didn't feel like watching over them anyway."

Rosalie huffed.

"What did I tell you about draining humans Emmett? You're going to get us ran the fuck out of town if you keep it up."

"Relax babe. At least I'm nice enough to glamour them first. They feel nothing but pleasure as I suck the life out of them."

The two continued their discussion as Edward's sense of smell awoke something in him that he had never felt before. The scent was of a wolf, that much he knew but there was something different about this one. The aroma was a bit sweeter than most. Getting up from the table he strolled with his usual vampire quickness and grace, tracking the owner of such a wonderful smell. What he found in the middle of the dance floor was a handsome wolf dancing with some cheap redwood smelling witch.

The boy was breath taking.

He was tall, his skin was tanned, his lips were full, his body was nicely showcased as he wore a fitted white shirt beneath a hip length leather jacket with a pair of black jeans. On his feet were a pair of black biker boots as he grinded into the girls ass, his hips moving seductively to the music. His hands were all over the girl as her arm looped around his neck, her back firmly pressed against his perfect body. His hair was pulled back in a half pony tail showing off his diamond stud earrings. The entire package sending chills up and down Edward's spine.

Damn he was hot and just as perfect as Alice had described him.

The vampire watched, not wanting to appear too eager to get next to his prey. He wanted to watch him for a few moments, study him to see if he could get a read on him. Unfortunately for him it would appear as if the boy was immune to his powers some how. He couldn't hear a single one of his thoughts and that bothered him. As he continued his viewing he was amazed to see that the boy was now looking in his direction, the dark orbs taking in every inch of him. First in intrigue but seconds later it was replaced by animalistic lust.

He didn't have to read the boy's thoughts in order to know what he was thinking.

Edward watched as the wolf whispered something into the girls ear as he stepped away from her, never once breaking their eye contact. His body tensed, something he never did when the notion of sex hung in the air as the younger male approached.

His walk was even sexy. It was strong as his shoulders were squared and straight. His massive arms moved with short controlled motions that made him quiver.

This was so out of character for him.

He was so used to being the aggressor but right now his knees were weak and his anticipation was growing. The wolf stopped a mere inch from his body, lips dangerously close to his own. The boy smirked at him as he cocked his head to the side, hand sliding down his cold chest as he let out a breath that he didn't need but yet seemed to be holding.

Shit, he even had dimples making him even more attractive. Yeah, as if he needed any help what so ever in that department.

The dark haired male leaned into his side as if he were almost standing next to him, the boy's right side pressed against his body, his warmth bringing the death within him back to life.

He couldn't believe that something so simple had his cock responding, throbbing with need that only the wolf would be able to satisfy.

There was a soft gust of the wolf exhaled against his ear lobe, teasing him with the close proximity. A hand rested at his belt buckle, his pinky extending down a little further. The man trembled as the small appendage touched his erection through his pants. The new comer gave it a slight pull before speaking.

"I know you want me vampire. I can smell it"

His voice was deep and so much stronger than what it should have been for his age. Thankfully there were no regulations when it came to things like that in his world. Other wise his family would be put out of business for allowing someone so young into their night club.

Edward struggled to find his voice.

"So what if I do? Will you allow me to have what I want?"

The boy laughed.

"I think the better question would be can you handle what I have to give?"

This was a challenge to Edwards dominance and he knew it. He suddenly found himself wondering if he was dealing with an alpha male.

The vamp tilted his head towards the back of the club where a locked door stood between them and the privacy of his apartment. They were standing in front of the door within seconds with his new friend standing behind him rubbing his own erection into his ass as he held onto his hips. He heard a small growl and he could hardly contain himself.

He wanted the wolf, bad.

Only a few moments passed before they were up the stairs and in the apartment slamming the door shut behind them. Hands were roaming all over, their bodies hot and cold fighting with one another for supremacy. Just when Edward had managed to get the upper hand the mysterious stranger switched positions with him, slamming him hard against the wall, pressing his muscular body into the smaller frame in front of him, kissing him roughly as a warning not to try such a move again.

The vampire happily complied.

Their tongues melted together in perfect harmony. Edward's slim fingers danced in the wolfs long tresses that were so soft they felt like silk. Before he knew it his button down shirt was discarded as well as the other mans jacket and shirt. The intense warmth that poured over him from the shifters body was amazing.

The wolf also reveled in the vampires coldness, enjoying the break from his own burning skin. He could feel the man's lust for him rubbing against his thigh. He maneuver his body to where the bloodsucker was now withering against his own stiffened member, the friction was enough to drive them both crazy.

Jacobs lungs were on fire from lack of oxygen, forcing him to pull back and suck in large amounts of air.

A second later he was nibbling on the vampires neck, earning him a hiss of delight before running his tongue along it's full length. He worked on freeing the man from his confinements, taking in the view of the immortal's toned body.

It was so beautiful.

The vampire stood looking like a school boy who was about to fuck the girl of his dreams for the first time. Something, he didn't know wha,t had brought the man out of his trance as he unfastened his belt buckle and helped him out of his jeans.

Without a single word his host took his hand leading him down a hallway decorated with expensive paintings before walking into a huge master suite that had a king sized bed.

If he had it his way they would be using every single inch of it.

Quickly taking charge once more the tanned male pushed his vamp down onto the bed, mounting him and covering his mouth with his own. Edward whimpered beneath him as his hands once again found their way into Jacobs hair. He then kissed a trail down the cold, pale skin to his dark pink nipples. Not one to neglect even the smallest detail, the wolf flicked his tongue over them repeatedly resulting in moans from the vamp.

A wicked grin formed on his face as he dared to bite on the sensitive nubs. The reaction from the vampire was explosive as he grabbed onto the sheets, his lips crying out in a husky whisper, begging for more.

"You're quite the eager one? Aren't you leech? But don't you worry. I'm going to take real good care of my little bloodsucker."

The young man eased down his lovers body, kissing and licking every bit of flesh along the way. When he got to the vampires waist he shifted himself so that he was now between his legs, easing them apart. For a few seconds he allowed himself to simply blow onto the glistening tip of the vampires cock before running his fingers up and down the shaft. He enjoyed watching Edward squirm, completely under his control. He licked the head of it and was rewarded with an ample amount of pre cum.

It tasted sweet like candy yet oh so much more indulgent.

"Come the fuck on already and stop teasing me" his victim pleaded.

Not liking this new attitude the Native slapped the man hard on the thigh.

"You're going to shut the fuck up, lay back and let me do as I please. If you don't I will get up and walk away. Trust me, there's a club full of nightwalkers who would just love to take your place."

Edward looked down at him with a glare but didn't dare speak another word, allowing his head to drop back to the pillow in defeat.

"Good boy" replied the wolf.

He then lowered his head, one hand on the base of the man's cock the other one massaging his balls. He then relaxed his throat muscles and took all of him in, slowly bringing himself back up, repeating the motions.

Edward was in heaven.

For someone so young the boy sure had this shit down to a science.

His grip on the sheets tightened as the boy continued to work his hard on in and out of his warm mouth. It felt so damn good. The best that the vampire had ever had.

It was mind blowing.

He could feel himself about to cum but just as he was getting there Jacob pulled back.

Edward hissed in anger and disappointment.

As warm lips made their way back to his own forcing him to taste his own sweetness.

"Not yet lover boy. Right now I need to feel your mouth wrapped around my dick. And I want you to take every inch of it. You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?"

The wolf stood on the side of the bed as Edward pushed himself up and sat on the edge. Looking at the boys manhood he couldn't help but notice how amazing it was. It was so long and thick with large veins wrapping around it. It was simply impressive.

Thank goodness he didn't need air because this was going to make breathing impossible.

He then took the younger male into his mouth until he had reached the base. The boy started pushing his hips forward, not allowing the vampire a moment of control. His fists were full of wavy hair, his grip tight and firm.

Edward knew that this would not stop until the wolf was ready for it to.

The vampires body jerked back and forth, his movements had little to do with him and more to do with the shifter who was practically raping his mouth. The boy who wasn't even a quarter of his age was giving him a lesson in submission. A lesson that he was liking more than he would ever admit to anyone.

He loved hearing the moan and growls from the wolf. It made him grip the boy's hips tighter and relax his throat even more in an attempt to please his dominator.

Large hands pushed him back without warning as the tanned boy panted before him.

He then planted a hard kiss on mouth, biting his lip, pain shooting from it as it instantly healed.

"I want to see that ass up on all fours baby"

Edward looked horrified at the thought. He was always the top, ALWAYS.

"Now"

The voice was strong and held no room for discussion as the vampire did as he was told. His young lover climbing onto the bed behind him.

He could feel his ass cheeks being separated and something wet and warm on the exposed hole. It was the teens tongue licking the outer lining, his cock twitching with excitement. It felt so good and only got better as the boy dove further in giving him the best damn rim job ever.

The probing organ moved in and out of him, his body deep in ecstasy. The boy's scent helping along the sensation.

"Oh God" he whispered as he reached back, placing his hands on top of the other man.

If just his tongue felt that way he could only imagine what it was going to be like when the boy finally began to fuck him.

After a few minutes he found himself being invaded by his lovers wet fingers. First one, then two, stretching him out preparing him for what was to come.

The Native was done with the preparations as he felt the head of his well sculpted member enter him. It was nice and easy but that quickly changed as the teen slammed ino him before withdrawing completely and forcefully reentering him again and again.

Edward grunted in pain. He was being stretched much more than his poor ass hole had been prepared for.

He gripped the bed sheets as fingers dug into his skin. It hurt so much but yet it felt so good.

"You are so nice and tight. Your ass feels so fucking good around my dick"

He paused.

"Do you like it leech? Do you like the feel of my dick in your ass? I bet you love it, don't you? So why don't you tell me how it feels? Tell me how I make you feel."

The words drove Edward closer to the edge. His mind, his body felt as if it didn't belong to him any more. He was being controlled by the sexy wolf that was fucking him senseless.

When the teen didn't get the response that he was looking for Edward received two brutal slaps on the ass before a hard chest pressed into this back, a hand painfully gripping his hair and pulling it back. The thrust more forceful, more dominating.

"Answer me you fucking bloodsucker"

He couldn't stop himself from obeying.

"Shit, yes I love it. I need you deeper in me, fuck me harder"

When the hell did he become a mutts obedient pet?

His thoughts were jumbled with imagines of the wolf and the long nights of passion that he hoped was ahead. He just hoped that somewhere along the line that the boy would learn to love him and want to stay with him. A vampire without a mate would slowly go insane and he had been alone for so long that he couldn't bare another day without his mate, without the teen wolf. Allowing anyone else to touch him after this would be impossible. He would surely die without him.

The voice of his lover dragged him from his thoughts.

"That's a good vamp. Now ask nicely."

"Please fuck me harder, I want you to make me cum"

He didn't have to be facing the wolf to know that he was smiling.

Off his words the boy pounded into him with quicker, deeper movements. Finding his prostate in the processes. He screamed loudly as his body began to shake violently, erupting in orgasm, his semen soaking the sheets below. The man behind him was growling deep, passionate, lust filled moans and with one final thrust the wolf spilled his seed inside of him, sending the burning hot liquid deep into his body.

Together they lay motionless, his head resting on the young wolfs chest.

Being with him felt so good, so right that he almost didn't want to ruin it by talking. However there were some things that he needed to know.

"So, can I at least get your name?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

Came the boy's short reply but Edward did not let that stop him.

"Ok Jacob I'm…"

"Edward Cullen. I know who you are. I've been watching you for a few months now. I was just waiting for the right moment to approach you. I had to make sure that you wouldn't reject me. As you can tell a guy like me wouldn't handle something like that too well."

The vampire was stunned by the admission.

"I've never seen you before. You're not from around here."

"No, I'm not. I used to live on a reservation in Wisconsin with my father before he found out about my fondness for men. Needless to say that didn't go over so well with him or the rest of my pack. So instead of waiting for them to kill me and give me one of their so called honorable deaths, I grabbed what I could and left. Along the way I stopped at a soothsayer and she told me that I would find what I was looking for here."

"So where are you staying?" Edward heard himself ask.

His voice full of concern.

"I have a sister who lives nearby so I go between her place and the hotel around the corner. I saw you when you came into the repair shop where I work down on Main street. You were picking your Jag. I've been watching you ever since, wanting to get closer to you. I can't tell you how many times that I've almost killed one of your dates. When we set our sights on a mate, us wolves are very possessive."

Edward smiled. He had no problem with the wolf's possessiveness. As long as he knew that vampires were down right vicious when it came to their chosen ones.

"Well if you don't have anywhere else to go you can always stay with me."

"Wow you vampires sure move fast." laughed Jacob.

His laughter was intoxicating. Edward could listen to it everyday forever.

"Well if I leave you alone people might think that you're a single guy."

"Aren't I?"

"No you're not, not any more. I want you all to myself." he said planting a kiss on the man's lips.

"How about you and your many "friends"? Should I be worried?"

"Not at all sexy."

"Well if you don't have any other sexy ass wolves to make you scream then I guess that I can live here and be seen with you."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Gees, thanks."

"Oh stop being such a girl."

"Oh please. I'm all man baby."

"Is that why I just fucked you up the ass like a bitch?"

Edward used his vamp speed, climbing on top of Jacob, pinning his arms above his head. He then grinded his ass on his lovers dick as it quickly responded.

"Take that back."

"Nope. I think that you're forgetting your place in this relationship. Here let me remind you."

Within an instant Edward was the one on his back and Jacob was smiling down at him.

"So my little bitch wants to play games. Ok, then let's play"

Laughter could be heard coming from the bedroom as the two lovers wrestled around knowing that it would soon lead to more.

The rest of the night was spent fucking, sucking, and engaging in friendly bickering. After a while the couple took a shower together, sat down for a late dinner and talked. They couldn't believe how much they had in common.

Two years later they would be happily married and would remain that way for centuries to come. And to think it was all made possible by a chance meeting.

Well that and one sisters phone call to a soothsayer in the backwoods of Montana.


End file.
